The Game of Love
by Lenihan
Summary: Weiß has a mission which appears to be an easy one. But when they arrive at the scene, they discover Schwarz is there as well and Weiß has to fight for their lives or they might end up all dead.


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß Kreuz. They all belong to Project Weiß and Takehito Koyasu. I'm just borrowing them for a while without asking. ;)  
  
Author's Note: I had this fic in my mind for already a few months (from the moment I saw the clip Tokyo Sling actually), but it was a little hard to write it down. Probably because I was first thinking in chapters and long stories instead of a short fiction. :S  
  
I know this is not a long fiction, but I still hope you like it. You might want to watch the clip Tokyo Sling first though, it can be found here www.animeart.com/music/a/weiss/.  
  
Warnings: Short fiction, shounen-ai (if you don't like boy/boy-relationships, I strongly advice you not to read this), based on Tokyo Sling (not that I can give any spoilers on it, since it's a song, but you might recognise some parts of it) and Schuldich is shown here sweeter and friendlier than he's supposed to be.  
  
Pairings: One pairing, I'm afraid. Aya/Schuldich (and a sweet one, for a change. Schuldich's not gonna be a raper or something. Read the warnings)  
  
Summary: Weiß has a mission which appears to be an easy one. But when they arrive at the scene, they discover Schwarz is there as well and Weiß has to fight for their lives or they might end up all dead.  
  
//Telepathy//  
  
*Character's thoughts*  
  
!!!Corrected by Chisha!!! Thank you!!!  
  
The Game of Love  
  
Darkness had settled over the capital city of Japan, though the streets were still full of life. Thousands of people hurried back and forth like ants in an ant hill. But up on the roof of the hospital, it was quiet. Here, there was no one else except for a young redheaded man leaning against the fence, looking out over the city, completely lost in thought. There was a kind of serene calmness over the young man, which would've eased everyone by just looking at it. In a way, one could say an angel had come from heaven to lighten up the spirits of the common people.  
  
But he wasn't an angel, and his face wasn't lightened up by a kind smile angels usually have on paintings. He was just a normal guy, who had just visited his comatose sister and who was now thinking about his life and all its miseries.  
  
Fujimiya Ran sighed and ran a hand through his fiery red hair, a gesture he still had from his younger years, showing he had no idea what to do next. Two years ago, he had lost everything that was precious to him - his house, his parents, his sister. Now, he stood on the edge of loosing everything he had gathered in the two years again. He clearly saw his friends were slowly breaking apart.  
  
His hands gripped the fence firmer and he stared down on the streets. It was perfectly normal if they would break apart. After all, all that kept them together right now was a faint hope that everything would be like it had always been before. But he knew that it was impossible to go back. Persia had been killed, they all had their own scars in their heart and they all had their tragedies. The reasons to be an assassin, however, were slowly vanishing and he could sense everyone wanted to have a normal live again.  
  
But for some reason, they just didn't manage to get that. They would never be able to quit Weiß, and he was very sure that, if they had a chance to grow old, they would still be members of Weiß. After all, what would be left if they quit?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Soft footsteps announced the presence of someone approaching the door and a moment later, Aya entered the small flowershop where they worked during the day. Even though Momoe-san, the original owner of the flowershop, was gone, the four boys had decided to keep the shop open for as long as they were in Weiß.  
  
The door to the kitchen flung open and a boy of seventeen, maybe eighteen years old emerged from the kitchen. His dark blond hair stuck to all sides and two ocean blue eyes looked at him with deep concern.  
  
"Aya-kun! Where have you been? We were all worried when you were gone suddenly."  
  
Aya took off his coat and hung it next to the others before he replied, "I was at the hospital."  
  
The boy looked at him understandingly and sympathetically "Is everything alright with Aya-chan? There's nothing wrong with her, right?"  
  
Aya looked at him, realising once again that the boy was actually too young to be an assassin. Next to that, Omi had had his struggles with his own identity and that of his father. Indeed, Aya admitted that a few months ago, he was on the verge of killing Omi for being a Takatori. But that was the past now. Still, the young assassin felt it his responsibility to make sure Aya-chan was alright, in the hope to repent for the actions of his father.  
  
"Hn. She's alright. The same as always."  
  
Omi's face showed his relief and he walked with Aya to the kitchen. "By the way, we have a new mission," he told the redheaded assassin when he sat down on a chair. "You weren't there when Manx came, but she left the tape behind. You can still watch it, if you want. It doesn't seem to be a very difficult one. Drugsdealers again. They seem to be awfully busy the last few weeks."  
  
Aya nodded his silent agreement. The last few missions had been drugsdealers only. He suspected something bigger was going on, but so far, Manx had told them nothing except what they had to know for the current mission. Kritiker was once again holding back information and played with them.  
  
"Show me the tape."  
  
"Of course." Omi went to the basement, their living room and headquarters in one. Aya followed him and sat down on the sofa. Omi put the tape in the recorder and turned the lights off.  
  
"Weiß, another dark beast is showing itself to the world. This time, it's the pharmaceutical company Hijyono Co. They've been importing hard drugs and sold them at a low price at discos and other places where young people like to stay. After a few times, however, the prices rise and the victims, by then already addicted, can't pay them anymore.  
  
Next to that, Hijyono Co. has been suspected of mixed hard drugs together for other results and sell them next to the normal drugs. The results of the tampered drugs are hard to predict and they vary from aggressive behaviour to comatose and even death.  
  
White hunters of the dark, deny these dark beast a new tomorrow!"  
  
The screen turned black as Omi took the tape out of the recorder. Aya watched his friend's movements from the corner of his eye, waiting for Omi until he was ready to tell what Manx had given them for instructions.  
  
"The rest of the information is in this envelope. You can find the names of the targets and the place there, as well as a schedule of when they're expecting a new shipment of drugs. We're expected to complete the mission tomorrow night, preferably between two and three o'clock."  
  
Aya nodded and looked inside the envelope. He glanced over the photos and the schedule quickly before he looked up at Omi. "What about investigation?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you that," the boy replied. "It appears Kritiker was able to do the investigations themselves. There's no need for us to find out everything this time. It seems to be a really easy one.  
  
Aya nodded again, slower this time. He didn't trust it. It was easy, he admitted that, but it was too easy for him. This might as well be a trap. Did Kritiker think about that? Or were they trying to get rid of Weiß in the easiest way?  
  
"Ne, Aya-kun? There isn't a problem, is there?"  
  
"Iya, everything's fine." He gave the envelope back to Omi. "I'm going to bed."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Abbysinian, do you hear me?"  
  
"Hn. Where do you want me to go, Bombay?"  
  
"To the upper part of the factory. Siberian and Balinese are taking the first and second floor. I'll look after the rest. According to the information, the head of this factory ought to be in his office on the third floor. Will you take him?"  
  
"I will. Abbysinian out."  
  
Aya turned the headphone off and started to walk to the third floor. It was quiet here, too quiet, and Aya liked to know if someone was coming at him. He couldn't hear that with someone talking to him through the headphone.  
  
First floor... Second floor...  
  
As he passed them, screams of horror could be heard from somewhere far away. Apparently, Yohji and Ken were having a good time.  
  
He entered the third floor and stood still to listen if someone was behind the door. When he didn't hear a sound, he opened the door and walked inside cautiously. There was no one on the upper floor. All the rooms where dark and empty. Large tables and the many chairs indicated that they were often used as a meeting room.  
  
The redheaded assassin walked further down the hall, his katana ready to kill any man standing in his way, until he reached a door at the end of the hall. On it was a small, golden nameplate, with the name of the target on it. So this was his office. He must be really sure of his security downstairs to not have any personal bodyguard in front of his office. It made things all the easier, of course, and all the more suspicious as well.  
  
Quietly and carefully, he opened the door, preparing himself for surprise attacks. It remained, however, silent and Aya could walk inside without any trouble.  
  
The lights were turned off in the room, which wasn't exactly a surprise, since Omi had made sure the lights were off everywhere in the building by cutting through the electricity cables. In the soft light coming from outside, however, he saw a chair next to a window and the silhouette of someone sitting on it. He drew his katana and approached his target.  
  
He was about to run his katana through the target's heart when he noticed there was something wrong. He lowered his weapon and laid a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
The head of Hijiyono Co. didn't react and as Aya took a closer look, he saw the man was already dead, probably for several hours now.  
  
The soft click of a door being shut alerted the assassin of the presence of someone else and he turned around as fast as he could. Even though he couldn't see who it was, he saw a momentary glimmer of glasses reflecting the moonlight. Aya hissed angrily.  
  
"You..."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Bombay to Abbysinian, do you hear me? Abbysinian?!" Desperately, Omi tried to contact his quiet friend, but for some reason, Aya appeared to be more silent at the moment than usual. And this was not really the time for it.  
  
"Shit," Omi cursed under his breath, "why did he have to turn off his headphone now Schwarz is here?" He ducked away, but it had no use. His opponent, a young, slim, darkhaired boy, had already seen him and made his way to the blond assassin. Whatever he had been hiding behind suddenly flew away and landed several yards behind the young telekinetic.  
  
Omi pulled out his darts and aimed at his opponent. He already knew it would be futile, since the boy could block them with a single gesture, but it was all he could do.   
  
Naoe Nagi, the youngest member of Schwarz, wiped the oncoming darts away with a negligent gesture and focused on the usually cheerful boy. For several moments, they looked at each other's faces, with hatred springing back and forth between them. Then Nagi lifted his hand and pushed Omi against the wall behind him.  
  
The young assassin tried to move, but Nagi held him quite firmly in place. The telekinetic raised his hand and Omi moved upwards, tearing tiny pieces off the wall as he did so. He grunted in pain, but even as he hung there, he tried to contact Aya one last time.  
  
"Abbysinian... do you... hear me?" The words came out haltingly and with gasps of pain as Nagi intensified the pressure on him. To his dismay, the line remained dead and he gave it up. It probably had no use anymore to inform Aya Schwarz had arrived. He had probably noticed it already by now.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You..." The word was spoken low and threateningly and the person standing in the dark shadows of the room laughed coldly when hearing so much hatred.  
  
"Yes, me. Surprised to see me... Weiß?" The person stepped forward into the soft moonlight and Aya was looking directly in the calm and calculating face of Brad Crawford, leader of Schwarz. Strands of black hair fell over his opponents face and two golden brown eyes pierced through his heart.  
  
Aya intensified the grip on his katana and flatly stared back at Crawford. What made things worse was that he had known this would be a trap. He hadn't expected, however, that it was set up by Schwarz. And now he had to face the leader, who was gifted with the power of seeing into the future. Crawford could probably already predict what he was going to do.  
  
The redheaded assassin considered that for a moment. If Crawford already knew what was going to happen, what did it matter? He might as well attack the precog right now and get over with the fight. It probably had no use to deceive him as well.  
  
Aya lifted his katana slightly to aim for Crawford's heart and charged. His opponent grinned evilly as he stepped aside at the last minute and grabbed him firmly from behind. Crawford bent slightly forward and said matter-of-factly, "Too slow."  
  
He didn't reply, but drove his elbow in the precog's stomach. Again, Crawford jumped away and Aya hit nothing but empty air. The next moment, before he could make another attempt, a hand hit him hard in his neck. Aya gasped in pain and shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. As he tried to regain his composure, Crawford hit him for the second time, this time square in his stomach. Aya doubled over, but before he could sink through his knees, a third blow hit him forcefully in his face, sending him flying through the room until his back hit the wall.  
  
Crawford walked over to a grunting Aya. "Is that all you've got? We've had better fights, Weiß."  
  
Aya tried to ignore his opponent's words, knowing Crawford was only trying to provoke him. He needed a clear mind and his concentration if he wanted to try to get away from this fight alive. He tried to lift his katana, but a sharp pain in his left arm prevented that. That was exactly what he needed, he thought sourly, a broken arm in the middle of the fight.  
  
A knee struck him in his stomach and Aya gasped, sinking on his knees and staring at the ground. He held his right arm on his stomach, trying to ignore the pain. When his breath had become sort of even again, he looked up at his opponent and directly at the barrel of Crawford's gun.  
  
"I think it's time to end our fight, Abyssinian." And with those words, Crawford pulled the trigger.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Just at the moment when Omi thought he couldn't handle the pressure anymore, Nagi released him from his power and the young assassin slid down to the ground. Surprised that the young telekinetic hadn't killed him yet, he watched the boy walk away before he tried to get up.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Omi looked up to see Ken standing next to him. He was bleeding from several gashes, indicating he had been fighting with Farfarello. "Hn," Omi nodded. "I'm fine. Can you help me to get up?"  
  
"Of course." Ken extended his hand and pulled Omi on his feet.   
  
"Arigatou." He looked around. "Where are Yohji-kun and Aya-kun?"  
  
"I suppose Yohji's still busy with Schuldich. That guy can be really annoying without even doing his best. I wanted to help him, but Farfarello blocked my way to the second floor. And I don't know where Aya is. Didn't he go to the third floor for the target?"  
  
"Hn." Omi nodded again. "Perhaps Crawford is still there... Or maybe he is wounded." Images of his best friend lying in deep pools of blood with Crawford standing next to him, laughing maliciously, flashed through his mind, but he firmly pushed them away.  
  
"I don't think so," Ken said. "Aya wouldn't let himself be caught that easily and he has fought against Crawford before, so he knows what he can expect." Ken wanted to say more, but he ran out of breath and now instead of Omi leaning on Ken, the soccer-guy started to lean on him.  
  
"Ken-kun! Are you alright? Shouldn't you sit down while we're waiting for Yohji-kun and Aya-kun?"   
  
Ken shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I probably look worse than I am." He gazed at the factory. "What's taking Yohji that long?"  
  
"A certain persistent orange-headed guy with telepathy and a bad sense of humor," came from behind them.  
  
Omi sighed relieved. "Yohji-kun. Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I am," the tall assassin replied, lighting up a cigarette. "I think I'm in a better state than you two." He examined Ken. "You'd better get someone to tend to those wounds, you know."  
  
"Aya's not back. I'll survive until we're back home."  
  
"Aya's not back?" echoed Yohji. "That's odd. I'm sure the third floor is empty. That was his floor, right? Well, it's empty. I'm sure of it."  
  
Omi glanced concerned at the factory. "I think we ought to look for him. Well... I understand if you two guys want to head back to the Koneko, but I'm going to look for him. Something might have happened to him."  
  
"Hm, I think you're right. Do you think you can walk, Kenken?"  
  
"Of course, Yohji," Ken retorted irritatedly. "I'm not going to die from a few scratches. After all, soccer was a lot rougher than this can ever be and I survived that as well, right?"  
  
"You might, but your brains definitely didn't," the blond assassin laughed. He dropped his cigarette, crushing it with his heel, and turned towards the factory. "Abyssinian, rescue team is on its way."  
  
The three of them walked back inside the factory. Dead corpses decorated the hall, but neither one of them paid much attention to it. They started walking upstairs, silently, as if they were afraid someone might hear them. It was foolish, of course. Schwarz had already left and the members of the factory were dead.  
  
Their search ended quite abruptly when they encountered a blockade on the stairs leading to the second floor. Defeated, they gazed at the huge mass of stones piled up. For several minutes, no one dared to say a word, this time too afraid that it was true, that they indeed couldn't go further.  
  
It was Yohji who finally said, "Seems like this is it. We can't get through it. Not in our current state, at least."  
  
Omi nodded slowly and reluctantly. "I suppose you're right. We'll have to come back later, though. We can't leave him here."  
  
Yohji put an arm around Omi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Omi. We'll come back tomorrow. Aya's a tough guy, he'll survive that. Let's go."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After Crawford had left the room, Aya struggled to get on his feet. He felt weak and pain terrorised his body. He tried to walk to the door, to get the attention of the rest of Weiß or to find them, but after he had taken one step, he sank on his knees again. There was no way he would make it to the door, let alone to the rest of Weiß.  
  
So this was it. This was how he would end. Aya laughed shortly. It wasn't even a bad way to die, he guessed. He had known from the moment he became Weiß that one day, Death would claim his soul. It seemed like this was that day.  
  
He shuffled to the broad windowsill slowly and sank down, his head resting against the window. His broken arm hung uselessly next to him and with his right arm he held onto his katana tightly.  
  
The world began to change slowly. The room didn't seem to be as dark as before and he suddenly became aware of his sister sitting next to him on the ground, her back leaning against the wall. She was holding his arm and in her lap lay the watch he had given to her on her fourteenth birthday.  
  
Aya smiled, enjoying the presence of his sister for the last time. He knew it was impossible, but he didn't care. It was only a sign he would be dead soon. He didn't mind that. Death would be the salvation he had been looking for.  
  
His sister vanished and he was left alone again. He tried to lift his left arm, to clench his fist, but he didn't succeed. He could barely move his fingers.  
  
Then suddenly the door went open. This wasn't a projection of his mind, this was for real. Aya thought at first that perhaps the rest had gone to find him and that now one of them - or perhaps all three of them - came to help him. But as he looked in the direction of the door, he saw an orange spot in the darkness.  
  
*Schuldich?*  
  
The telepath remained silent as he looked down on the near-dead Aya. Aya gazed back at him, wondering what Schuldich was doing here. He would guess to finish Crawford's job, but if that was the reason, then why wasn't Schuldich doing something?  
  
//Fujimiya Ran,// sounded in his head. Aya looked at him for another moment, then turned his head away, closing his eyes. His breath became shallower, and he started to feel very light in his head. But the two words from Schuldich echoed in his head.  
  
//Fujimiya Ran,// Schuldich repeated as he gently pushed away some red bangs. //Don't you dare to die here, do you hear me? Don't die. I want to stay with you.//  
  
Aya smiled, then sank into a deep black hole.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was early spring and the sun shone brightly on the streets of Tokyo. Even though it could still be called cold, many people were out on the streets or in the park. Most of the highschool girls, however, were all going to one place - the small flowershop Koneko no sumu Ie.  
  
The three florists tended to their customers with polite smiles and a patient look, helping them find the right flowers and talking about all kinds of topics. All in all, things were nice and cosy at the Koneko no sumu Ie.  
  
Just from across the street, however, stood a lonely young man. He wore a long, black coat and his hair was characteristically fiery red. But what drew most of the attention were his piercing violet eyes, which were set on the small flowershop and the florists.  
  
It was the first time since the accident that Aya was outside. His broken arm hadn't offered many problems, but his wound had caused a great loss of blood and he was nearly dead when Schuldich had carried him to the nearest hospital. Even now, it sometimes hurt when he bent forward or used too much of his energy.  
  
It had been a surprise when he found himself in company of the telepath and he first thought Schwarz was holding him as a hostage. But when he saw the look on Schuldich's face, he understood the telepath was trying to help him.  
  
Now he wondered if he could ever go back to the others. He knew they had been searching for him, but that they had finally given it up, thinking he was dead. He also knew Omi had cried for two whole weeks and that the young boy sometimes still woke up with tears in his eyes. Yohji had started drinking again and smoked more in a day than he had before in a week. Ken was gone often to play soccer, trying to forget the death of his friend.  
  
Still, he didn't have enough courage to face them. They would probably see him as a traitor, for living together with Schuldich now. The breaking apart of Weiß had begun, and he had been the one starting it.   
  
//Do you regret the fact that you're living together with me now?// sounded softly in his head.  
  
Aya remained silent for several moments, before he answered quietly, "No. I'm not regretting it. It's just... What will they think of me when they see me again? Will they look upon me as a traitor?"  
  
//They won't,// told Schuldich him. //They miss you and even though you're now officially noted as dead, they still hold onto a thread of hope that you're still alive. You might even cheer them up when they see you. But they won't see you as a traitor, not even when you tell them we're living together.//  
  
"Is that so?" Aya looked at the small flowershop again. "Will you help me if they attack me?"  
  
//I will. But it won't be necessary. Trust me.//  
  
Aya nodded and took a deep breath. Then he walked to the flowershop.  
  
At first, no one seemed to notice him. Then Omi walked toward him, with his cheerful smile. "Can I-" he started, but stopped as soon as he recognised Aya. His blue eyes widened in surprise. "Aya-kun!"  
  
Ken and Yohji turned at Omi's surprised exclaim, looking at Aya as if they were looking at a ghost. Aya shuffled his feet around uncomfortably, not really knowing what he had to do.  
  
But Omi already helped him out of his embarrassing situation. "Aya-kun!!!" He hugged his friend firmly, tears of happiness streaming down his face. "You're still alive! We thought you were dead! What happened?"  
  
Aya smiled at the young boy. "That's a long story."  
  
"Are you coming back to us?"  
  
He remained silent, then shook his head. "I don't think that would be possible." He stared through the window, absently noting Schuldich was standing near the telephone box, waiting for him.  
  
Omi pushed him to the kitchen, while Yohji and Ken were preparing the shop to be closed. Aya smiled again. Schuldich had been right. They didn't see him as a traitor. Or at least, they didn't so far. He wondered what they would think of the news.  
  
*Thank you*, he thought.  
  
Schuldich gave him a telepathical smile. //No problem. Enjoy the reunion. I'll be waiting for you outside.//  
  
Aya nodded slightly, then turned his attention to his three friends, who looked at him for explanation. And he slowly started to tell them what happened and why he probably couldn't return to Weiß anymore.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Well, that was it. You have no idea how hard it was to write this after I had seen the last episode of Weiß Kreuz Glühen. :S It was a beautiful episode with a beautiful ending, but it made it very hard to write a fic where Aya almost dies in after that.  
  
I hope you like it, it's not one of my best works, but it was surely fun to write it. ^-^ Please, leave a review after you've read this, telling me what I'd better can change and what you thought about it. Thank you for reading it! 


End file.
